


Wedding Vows

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lots of fluff though seriously, i've never been to a wedding did I do this right?, like this is terrible, literally just wrote this for a joke, mostly just lance freaking out, pidgance, probably not but eh it's 2 am, then the joke, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: (Based off tumblr post, sorta) Lance is freaking out, what if he forgets his vows on his WEDDING DAY? But some kind words from Hunk give him the courage he needs to take the leap and give his vows, and through in a joke or two along the way.a.k.a I wrote this entire thing for a one line joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post http://spacebrigayde.tumblr.com/post/153845028487/keith-hey-lance-do-you-love-me-lance-of-course-i on tumblr and even though it's klance, I thought of pidgance because I'm trash. Literally, I wrote this entire thing for a joke. This is what my life has come to.   
> Shout-out to plagg on ao3 for helping me with some parts of this fic (the dress, beso and rover) oh and thanks for letting me continually steal Beso from you, I love that fictional dog more than Lacne loves Hunk ;DDD

Lance shuffled the papers one last time, taking in a nervous breath as he reread the words on the pages one last time.

 

There was a knock on the door, startling Lance enough to cause him to drop all the papers on the floor.

 

“Dude! You know it’s bad luck to scare the groom! I’ll get cold feet and climb out a window!” Lance slapped his face with both hands, pulling them slowly down his face as he took another nervous breath in.

 

“That can’t happen, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes, stepping over the papers and leaning against a wall.

 

Hunk nodded in agreement, shutting the door gently as he slid inside. 

 

“Not true, I saw it on How I Met Your Mother. Two brides and a groom... well, a groom _attempted_ to, anyway, but it was real!” Lance argued, he began pacing, walking between his two best men trying to fix tiny bits on their suits to distract himself. 

 

“What are all these papers, man?” Hunk asked, stooping to pick the papers up off the ground, flipping through them as he gathered them in his large hands. From the looks of it, they looked like... oh no.

 

“Lance tell me you aren’t just now memorizing your vows.” Hunk groaned, dropped the papers once more as he shook his head in disapproval. It was just like Lance to not be prepared for anything: tests, classes, battles to defend the universe, and now, apparently his own wedding.

 

“No! I had them memorized last  _ week _ , but then I uh, forgot what they were today and freaked out.” Lance grinned sheepishly up at the slightly larger man.

 

“Why?” Keith asked, giving Lance a curious look. It wasn’t that hard for someone to just remember something, at least to Keith. He didn’t understand Lance sometimes, but he’d overlook it for now.

 

“What if it’s a sign from the universe?! What if this isn’t, oh no, this wedding isn’t supposed to happen! The universe is telling me not to marry Pidge! What if-”

 

“Lance! You gotta breathe, man.” Hunk grabbed Lance by the shoulders and held him still. “Lance, you defended the freaking universe, do you really think it’ll tell you not to marry the girl of your dreams?”

 

Lance shook his head, causing Hunk to smile and pull Lance into a hug, “you’ll do great, buddy. And if you do forget something, just speak from the heart, it’ll be okay.”

 

With that, Hunk led Keith and Lance out to the altar where the wedding would be taking place.

 

The ceremony was a tad long and if Lance was honest, he didn’t remember most of what went on. Well, he remembered the flower “girl” being Rover 2.0 (on Pidge’s insistence) and how the robot shot deep green leaves and blue forget-me-nots from the little slot Pidge had upgraded it with specifically for the wedding. He also remembered their (yes Pidge finally accepted half ownership, it was a dream come true) dog dressed in a little blue bow-tie and a green belt with two rings attached to it. Both of these things were pretty cute, Lance had to say.

 

Then, the music changed, and everyone stood, turning to watch the entrance.

 

Allura and Hunk came in, the Best Man and Maid of Honor walking arm in arm, both smiling politely as they made it to the altar and stood on either side of Lance. Next came Keith and Matt, she managed to talk him into being a bride’s man and was pretty darn proud of herself for it too. Keith was holding Matt up by the arm, Matt’s leg had been acting up recently and needed some extra support despite his cane and the brace he occasionally wore. The two joined the three already up on the altar and then turned to watch the one everyone carried about walk in with Sam Holt. 

 

Pidge was wearing a tiered dress that came just past her knees with a high waist. Her belt was a light green color with the same color tulle covering up the bodice to give the dress a high neck. Her hair had grown out over the years of defending the universe and reached just past her shoulders, with a flower crown of green leaves and blue forget-me-nots resting on her head. 

 

Lance’s heart was racing, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the woman he loved come down the aisle arm in arm with her father, the one they spent years trying to find and rescue. He saw everything he loved about Pidge in the look she gave him, it wasn’t shy or nervous, it was radiant and powerful. Her eyes burned amber with love and a playful little smirk on her lips. 

 

Lance reached out his hands and took them into his own, pulling her close. Pidge stumbled despite her wearing flats and laughed, lightly shoving Lance herself as payback. 

 

“You look outta this world,” Lance said with a wink, Pidge rolled her eyes but blushed despite herself.

 

The ceremony went smoothly, then came the vows. 

 

Pidge went first, saying all the things she had promised over the years. It was sweet, Lance teared up a bit just looking and listening to the woman he loved promise to stand by him, terrible puns and all.

 

Lance cleared his throat and began to give his own vows.

 

“Pidge, I promise to stand by you, support you and be your leg. I promise to give you a boost whenever you need, whether it’s metaphorical or literal, you’re really short babe.” Lance waited for the audience to stop giggling and for Pidge to roll her eyes before he continued.

 

“Pidge, I promise to love you throughout all the universe, wherever we may go. I promise to love you with all may heart, and Pidge, Katie, Katherine, Wicked Witch of the Best, I promise to love you more than I love Hunk.”

 

While most of the crowd was confused by Lance’s last statement, team voltron just laughed. They all knew how much Lance loved Hunk, but they also knew that Lance loved Pidge and he would defend her and love her and stand by her. He loved her more than he loved Hunk, even if that hurt both Lance and Hunk to say aloud. 

 

Pidge and Lance sealed the deal with a kiss, then led the party to the reception, where everyone had a great time. Coran cried and gave long anecdotes about Altean wedding ceremonies he used to officiate and everyone danced until they couldn’t stand on their feet anymore. But everyone agreed that the best part of the night was when Lance finally admitted loving someone more than Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins for some pidgance fun! Leave a comment if you don't mind! Have a good night!


End file.
